


Settling Down

by floralstiel



Series: 4th and Main [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralstiel/pseuds/floralstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny take a lazy day off and something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling Down

Dean woke up Sunday morning and it was still dark outside. Rain pattered against the siding of their house and their windows and he smiled; they had moved out of their shit apartment about a year ago and Dean still loved the sound of rain on their new roof. They could get away with not going to work today, just give the restaurant a call and the staff would pick up the slack. It was one of the perks of Benny graduating from head chef to owner over the years. Dean was still a waiter but being the boss’s partner had its pros.

“Hey big boy,” Dean mumbled sleepily, “we can skip out today if you want, it’s raining and I don’t wanna move.”

“’S that so,” Benny slurred, just barely awake enough to pull him close with an arm around his waist.

“Mhmm,” Dean hummed, pressing close under the blankets, yawning into Benny’s neck. Benny grimaced and pushed him further down.

“You got dick breath.”

Dean laughed throatily and pressed a kiss to Benny’s hairy chest—god he loved it, loved him—and leaned up on his elbow.

“Whose fault is that?”

“Yours and you know it.”

“You certainly weren’t complaining last night.”

“Yeah well…”

Benny yawned and his breath wasn’t much better than Dean’s. Dean rolled onto his back and dragged the blanket up to his chin, shutting his eyes with a contented sigh. He meant to go back to sleep, and from the sound of it Benny was well on his own way with his gentle snores and the rise and fall of his chest just barely shifting the blanket. Dean liked to burrow, so they always had several blankets strewn over the bed, and Benny only had about half of one of the four Dean was currently using.

Now, though, Dean was wide awake. He bit his lip and glanced at Benny’s sleep-slack face and he grinned. He wormed his arm between them and started dragging his fingers lightly over the larger man’s stomach, scratching his nails through the trail of hair leading down to his groin. Benny snuffled but was otherwise undisturbed. Dean curled onto his side, emboldened, and let his fingers quest further south until he could grasp the base of Benny’s cock. He kept his eyes on Benny’s face when he started to tease the flaccid flesh, biting his lip harder to stifle a laugh when Benny pouted in his sleep, hips just barely rising to meet Dean’s moving hand.

“Don’ be a tease,” Benny groaned, his drawl thicker than ever in the mornings and the sound of it sent a spike of heat through him.

“Am I ever?” Dean feigned insult, kissing Benny awake.

“Thought you said you didn’t wanna move…” Benny groaned when Dean pumped him in earnest, his cock growing thick and hard in his hand.

“Just barely moving,” Dean argued, burrowing beneath the blankets to drape himself over Benny’s spread legs. Benny sighed and flipped the blankets aside to watch as Dean kissed his way up until he lapped at the underside of Benny’s cock. He sucked and nipped at the heavy sac beneath, cradling them with his hand, rolling and tugging gently, but enough for Benny to grunt in warning. Dean chuckled, licked his lips and swallowed Benny down.

Benny choked in surprise and his hands flew down to tangle in Dean’s hair. He had been letting it grow a bit longer than the military cut he had favored since his childhood—not from any personal preference for the style, just leftover influence from his marine father—and while it wasn’t that much longer, he could feel the difference when Benny ran his fingers through it, much like how he was now as Dean bobbed up and down.  

He breathed through his nose and then sank deeper, taking him in his throat as he swallowed around the girth of it. Benny groaned and grasped at his ears and jaw, subtly moving him up and down and Dean moved with him, pumping what couldn’t fit with his fist. He slid off with a wet pop and licked at the head, suckling the foreskin and pulling and stretching it with his lips. Benny’s moans were ragged and rushed, and Dean nipped the loose skin before swallowing him down again, never really a fan of the wet, slurping sounds of oral sex but Benny liked it noisy, liked hearing what Dean was doing to him. Dean moaned around his cock and pressed and rubbed under the head with his tongue, satisfied when Benny shouted and he felt spurts of sticky come shoot into his waiting mouth. He moaned again and sucked him clean, swallowing.

Benny groaned softly when Dean finally pulled off, letting his softening cock fall wet onto his thigh. Despite his earlier complaints, Benny pulled him up for a deep, lasting kiss, licking around his mouth, tasting the remaining traces of his seed on Dean’s tongue. Dean whined against his lips and thrust down, grinding against his knee. He, of course, had gotten hard while sucking Benny off, he couldn’t help it. Benny laughed softly and reached down and jacked him slowly, driving him nearly mad with want before he spilled between them with a cry and a shiver.

They collapsed onto the bed again, breathless and spent. Dean huffed a laugh and curled up against Benny’s side. _Now_ he didn’t want to move.

“Well,” Benny murmured, pressing a kiss on the top of his head, “since we’re both awake now I guess I can go ahead and ask you something I been meaning to ask for a while.”

“Wassat,” Dean slurred, voice wrecked but soft.

Benny didn’t say anything for a moment, and Dean grumbled when he rolled and leaned over to pick something out of the drawer beside their bed. He pushed himself up to the headboard and dragged Dean with him despite his disgruntled protests.

“Come on, get up here.”

Dean groaned but pulled himself up as well, leaning back against Benny’s chest. He had his eyes mostly closed but he saw Benny holding something small in his hand. He straightened with interest and let Benny hold him around his waist, holding his hands out in front of them.

“We been together a good while, you ‘n me.”

Dean hummed in agreement, small smile playing across his lips.

 “So I was thinking the other day…”

“Careful, that’s dangerous.”

“I was thinking,” Benny reiterated with a chuckle, “that it was about time to take the next step.”

“Wh-what…?”

Benny opened his hand to show a small, black velvet box.

“It’s, well, it’s nothing special,” Benny said, opening the box. It was as small gold band, clean and free of blemish. “But I figured you wouldn’t‘ve wanted anything too fancy.”

Benny took the ring from the box and gently grasped Dean’s left hand. Dean let him, speechless, and Benny slipped the band over his ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

“H-how long you been planning this?” Dean asked, still staring at the ring.

“Awhile now I guess,” Benny said, “I meant to do this earlier but…just couldn’t find the right time.”

Dean slumped against Benny’s chest, hugging his arms tight.

“Should’ve found the time earlier,” Dean grumbled, biting down on his lip to stifle the excited shout that threatened to rip from his lungs any second. He heart was pounding, he was squeezing Benny’s arms almost to the point of cutting off circulation, he was sure of it, and Benny wasn’t saying anything Dean swore if he didn’t say something soon he was going to scream.

“So, um, will you marry me, Dean Winchester?”

“Fuck yes,” Dean gasped, scrambling around to wrap his arms around Benny’s neck, practically mauling him in his clumsy excitement, “yes, yes, a thousand times yes,” he repeated when he leaned back, and he was smiling so hard it hurt. Benny was grinning from ear to ear, laughing as he kissed Dean again and again until they both rolled back over the blankets, laughing and their eyes were, admittedly, more than a little damp.

“’Bout time we settled down,” Benny laughed, “only been together almost a decade.”

Dean laughed wetly, pulling him down for a soft kiss. They spent the rest of the day in bed, just like Dean wanted. They decided on a spring wedding. 


End file.
